


Anonymous

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts gets wifi, M/M, Mugglefied Howarts, Obnoxious Ron, Online Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, chatroom, online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat Ron becomes a jerk and Hermione hides herself away. So just like any normal person Harry turns to the internet where he makes a friend on an online chatroom. He doesn't know it but it just so happens to be one very changed, Draco Malfoy.





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts), [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts).



Harry Potter had very little to do after the Battle of Hogwarts. After all his best friend Ron had abandoned him and Hermione had practically gone into hiding. 

 

Considering all of his extra free time he bought a laptop (and his own flat near the train station), a muggle item he’d always been interested in. As soon as he had bought his computer he set it up and began to play around with it. He discovered a website in which you talk to strangers. After a few days on the website he met somebody who seemed very interesting to him, presumably a muggle.

 

They agreed not to reveal information about themselves though. They did not know each other’s names, where they were from, their birthdays, or anything that could give clue to their real identities. They only knew one thing and that was the fact that they were british.

 

Of course they did share information that no one knew about them. Secrets. And even though they did share secrets Harry never told the boy that he was a wizard.

 

The night before Harry returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year he had to say goodbye, for Harry knew that Hogwarts did not have a single wifi connection.

 

_ Hey... _

 

**_Hi!_ **

 

_ I have to tell you something. _

 

**_What is it?_ **

 

_ I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to you for a while. I mean I would love to but unfortunately the boarding school that I leave for tomorrow doesn’t have wifi. _

 

**_Wow! Strange! Tomorrow I leave for boarding school, too. It doesn’t have wifi either._ **

 

_ Oh! How weird. I guess we’ll have to wait until the Holidays to talk then. _

 

**_Yeah, I guess so..._ **

 

_ So what boarding school do you go to? _

 

**_Nope! No personal information!_ **

 

_ Gah! Fine. But as a going away gift would you allow me your name?? _

 

**_Absolutely not. But I guess I could give you my initials._ **

 

_ Yeeeeees, tell me. _

 

**_Okay. D.L.M._ **

 

_... _

 

**_What?_ **

 

_ Well I guess now you’re gonna want my initials as well. _

 

**_Obviously you idiot!_ **

 

_ Fine, er, H.J.P. _

 

**_Hm. Well, then. I guess this is goodbye... for now._ **

 

_ I guess it is... _

 

**_I’ll speak to you later._ **

 

\--

 

Harry ran through the wall to Platform 9/4. There waiting for him was the red Hogwarts express gleaming in the bright lights. Harry quickly piled in and searched for a compartment. He passed Hermione’s. Locked. He passed Ron’s. Locked. Soon he was at the last compartment dreading having to step in, because there sitting alone, was one Draco Malfoy.

 

Draco looked up from his book to see the curly-haired figure who had opened his compartment door. There stood Harry with a hopeful yet awkward look on his face.

 

“Can I, er, sit here?” A smile came across Draco’s face.

 

“Can’t exactly stop you can I?” he said in a joking manner.

 

“Uh, no, I guess not.” Harry smiled weirdly and shuffled to place his trunk above him before he sat down.

 

Draco closed his book and stared at Harry confused. 

 

“What?” complained Harry exasperatedly.

 

“Why aren’t you sitting with Granger and Weasley, or Weaslette?” For the first time,  Harry had heard genuine interest coming from Malfoy. He decided he should answer truthfully due to that.

 

“Well, Hermione has practically talked to no one since the battle, and Ron decided he would be a prat thinking he was better than everybody,” Draco raised an eyebrow.

 

“And Ginny?” Harry sighed as if bothered by Malfoy but answered anyway.

 

“We broke up.”

 

“Poor Potter,” he said audibly opening his book again. 

 

The train started moving a few minutes after that. Harry looked out the window as they passed many parents waving goodbye to their children and a few crying, presumably for their first year child leaving.

 

The Trolley Witch slid open their door about an hour later and the boys looked up from their books.

 

“Would you dears like anything?” she asked in a raspy voice. As Harry began to answer with a yes Draco interrupted him by saying no thank you.

 

“What was that for, I wanted some chocolate!” whined Harry as the witch closed their door and moved along. Draco shook his head and stood up. He stretched above him and grabbed a small briefcase from next to his trunk.

 

“I’ve got better stuff, come along Potter.” Draco sat down on his knees and motioned to his bench for Harry to sit. As soon as he was sitting across from Malfoy with the briefcase in between them Draco tapped his wand to it and it opened up.

 

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight. There was a whole tray of chocolates spiraling down the case with little golden wrapped beneath each of them. His mouth watered at the sight. 

 

“For Merlin’s sake Potter just take one.” He moved to smack him on the head but Harry grabbed his wrist and shoved it back towards him.

 

“I do not appreciate you trying to hit me,” stated Harry matter-of-factly before laughing slightly to himself. They both grabbed a chocolate and leaned against the walls behind them.

 

“So, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” asked Harry through bites. Draco smiled.

 

“Well, I moved into my own flat in the muggle world and went to a wizard therapist over the Summer.” Harry just about choked on his chocolate as he said this.

 

“You are living in the  _ muggle _ world?” 

 

“Always a tone of surprise. And yes you blithering idiot, why else would I be sitting alone on the ride to Hogwarts?” He sneered, but for the first time, playfully. 

 

“Technically you’re not sitting alone.” Draco threw a chocolate at him. “Hey!” they both laughed. 

 

It was possibly the strangest thing that had ever happened. There was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting together, and laughing together, and eating Draco’s chocolates together, and being  _ nice _ for a change. If there were onlookers they would have fainted at the sight.

 

“You know, you’ve really changed.”

 

“Potter, I really have not.”

 

“Yeah, you have.”

 

“Um no, do you actually think I ever wanted to be mean? To actually be a death eater and stuff like that? No. It’s just what I was forced to be since I was born.”

 

“Well when you put it like that...”

 

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open. Pansy Parkinson stood there with an enraged look on her face.

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! You told me you were going to sit with me! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you? Do you know how long it took to  _ find _ you?” She didn’t even seem to notice Harry.

 

Until Draco glanced at him.

 

Then Pansy turned and saw him. Fury danced in her eyes as she looked back at Draco.

 

“You are sitting with Harry bloody Potter and not with me!” she screamed at him. “We,” she motioned between them, “are over! Congratulations on being single, Draco.” She stormed away banging the door closed. Draco sat there with a stunned look for a second before breaking out into laughter. Harry stared at him as if he was turning into a bloody unicorn or something.

 

Draco fell off the bench and was practically crying with laughter.

 

“What is happening?” shouted Harry at last. Draco just continued laughing. 

 

Harry whipped out his wand and cast a Silencio charm on him. Draco glared at him and continued to do so even after Harry lifted the spell.

 

“Would you care to explain that?”

 

“It was on purpose Potter don’t get your underwear in a jumble.”

 

“Purpose?”

 

“Yes, I certainly don’t want to date her!”

 

“Why?” Harry was completely confused.

 

“You really are stupid aren’t you?” Harry shrugged with the same expression on his face. “Oh my god could it be more obvious?”

 

“What?!”

 

“This is why you are not in ravencl-”

 

“Oh my god, what?!”

 

“Merlin Potter I’m gay you complete moron.” Draco stood up and successfully smacked Harry on the head, for Harry was to bewildered to move, or even flinch.

 

“What?”

 

“Jesus do I have to repeat it I’m-”

 

“No I know. But why? You are like the straightest person I know.” Draco gasped dramatically.

 

“I am duly offended. That’s like me calling you completely straight.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Please.” Draco held his hand up. 

 

“You are so impossible you know that?”

 

“Hey, I am just calling you out on your bisexualness.”

 

“Pansexual, actually.”

 

“Okay, whatever, let’s move on now.”

 

They both sat against their individual walls on the opposite side of the compartment. Almost at exactly the same time they said,

 

“Accio laptop.”

 

They stared at each other as their laptops landed in their laps. Then they turned to their screens.

 

They stayed this way in a comfortable silence until the train approached Hogwarts. They were the last ones off and caught the last carriage. 

 

As the students all gathered in the Great Hall the eighth years were stopped outside of it. Headmistress McGonagall addressed them all. All 37 of them.

 

“Hello returning eighth years! There are many things I must tell you before you can retreat to the Great Hall. As you are aware there are not many of you. Therefore houses are disbanded in your year.” Complaints and murmurs coursed through the group. “Yes I know, I know. You will all be placed in the east tower that has been renovated for dormitory use. You will also notice a fifth table in the center of the Great Hall behind me in which you will be placed. After the Welcoming Feast you will shown to your dormitories and given roommates. It is two to a room this year. Please follow me.” She led them into the Great Hall and she proceeded to take her place at the Head of the staff table.

 

Harry gave a little wave to Hagrid as he sat at the very end of the table with Draco closest to the giant double-doors.

 

McGonagall soon stood and cleared her throat. Everybody fell silent. Then she began her speech.

 

“Welcome back to returning students and hello to our new ones. Here at Hogwarts we have had issues. This year we plan to change that and in doing so we have created many new things at Hogwarts. The first thing of order, to our students who are aware of muggle technology, we have installed wifi all throughout the school. And yes, it is free.” Whispers and excited murmurs and even happy shouts rang throughout the hall. Harry noticed the confused looks upon a few Pure-blood faces.

 

Then he looked over at Draco, who was smiling widely at the idea.

 

Harry felt elated. With wifi he could go and talk with-

 

Well no. His heart fell. His online friend did not have wifi at his school.

 

But he could try.

 

Later that night they were assigned dorms and roommates. Out of luck he was placed with Draco. 

 

Their room was sort of small. There were two twin beds with curtains that could be drawn around it and they both had a bedside table with a lantern next to it. At the end of their beds lay their trunks with about two feet in between the trunk and the wall to access it. In between the two beds was a window. 

 

Down the hall was a bathroom with 10 showers and 5 bathroom stalls along with a row of marble sinks.

 

As soon as he and Draco entered the dorm they curled up into their beds with their laptops and shut the curtain.

 

Harry opened up the website and clicked on his chat with his friend. A green dot appeared which told Harry that his friend was online.

 

_ Hey. _

 

**_Hey!_ **

 

_ I thought you didn’t have wifi at your school? _

 

**_We just got it apparently!_ **

 

_ Us too, obviously. _

 

**_This is amazing._ **

 

_ Yes! _

 

**_But also kind of strange._ **

 

_ Yeah. _

 

**_I think I should tell you something._ **

 

_ What? _

 

**_Okay, prepare yourself, seriously._ **

 

_ Okay! Spit it out! _

 

**_I’m a wizard._ **

 

_ What?! _

 

**_A wizard._ **

 

_ No you idiot, that’s so cool. _

 

**_Why?_ **

 

_ I’m a wizard, too!! _

 

**_What?!_ **

 

_ Yeah! _

 

**_Oh my Merlin, what school do you go to?_ **

 

_ Hogwarts. _

 

**_Oh my god! Me too!_ **

 

_ Wow. This is strange. _

 

**_Yeah. Sort of._ **

 

_ What house are you in? _

 

**_Er. Slytherin?_ **

 

_ Wow. I’m a Gryffindor. _

 

**_Gryffindor..._ **

 

_ What year are you in? _

 

**_Nope. No. I am not telling you that. That is part of our mystique._ **

 

_ Fine... At least tell me what side you were on in the Battle of Hogwarts. _

 

**_Erm._ **

_ What? _

 

**_Well, I guess I was really on Harry Potter’s side. But he might not have known it._ **

  
  


Harry grinned. This kid was on his side. This kid was talking to Harry bloody Potter and he didn’t even know it. He looked back at his computer and responded.

  
  


_ Why not? _

 

**_Well Slytherin’s don’t exactly get on with Gryffindor’s I guess._ **

 

_ True. _

 

**_Who’s side were you on?_ **

 

_ Harry Potter’s side. All the way. Like 100%.  _

 

**_You sound very dedicated._ **

 

_ Yeah, you could say I was Harry Potter considering how much on his side I was. _

 

**_Extremist, much?_ **

 

_ No, not at all. _

 

**_You kinda sound like it._ **

 

_ Well it’s hard to be an extremist about Harry Potter when I am Harry Potter. _

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Merlin. _

 

_ Are you there? _

 

_ Please respond. _

 

_ Are you there? _

 

**_Yeah. Yeah I’m here._ **

 

_ Oh, good. _

 

**_I think, um, I’ve got to go._ **

 

_ Why? Please it shouldn’t matter should it? Please don’t go! _

 

Minutes passed and Harry’s friend was no longer responding. His stupid slip-up caused him to lose another person. He slammed his laptop closed and opened up his curtain. Draco’s curtain was open as well and he was looking sickly.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked trying to shake the edge out of his voice.

 

“Yeah, I just need a shower.” Draco stared at him. He knew too much about Harry Potter. Things that never should have been trusted to him. And worse, Harry didn’t even know it was him he was talking to. 

 

But Draco had it worse, he supposed. Knowing he was talking to the Savior of the Wizarding world. Knowing things about somebody he used to be horrible to. And just knowing that he’d fallen in love with a kid on a computer that happened to be real person.

 

“Me too.” responded Harry as he examined Draco’s face.

 

That night they showered and went to bed without speaking a word to each other. 

 

Harry sent message after message to his unknown friend online. And Draco looked at each and every one of them. He had charmed the website to not show he was online. He also charmed his curtains so Harry couldn’t hear him crying himself to sleep because he fell in love with the one person who would never love him.

 

It was one o’clock when Harry just gave up. He lost his only friend because he messed up. Assuming Draco was asleep he sobbed into his pillow. 

 

But Draco was not asleep yet.

 

He had stopped his own crying to listen to Harry’s.

 

It broke his heart because Harry Potter was crying.

 

Over him.

  
It also broke his heart because he knew that if Harry knew it was him, he would not be crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's eyes fluttered open to see Harry standing over him.

"What the fuck, Potter?" he pushed his face away and stood up.

"We're going to be late to breakfast!" complained Harry. Draco stopped to stare at Harry who was already in his school robes.

"I'm not dressed," Draco said motioning to his silver pajamas. Harry took out his wand and waved it over Draco. His clothes were replaced by black school robes and a silver tie. "Okay," he muttered.

They pushed their shoes on and walked quickly to the Great Hall in silence. They sat at the end of the eighth year table again isolated from everyone else and began to eat.

"Sleep well?" asked Harry finally, trying to initiate conversation. Draco mumbled out a yeah continuing to stare at his plate.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just tired I guess."

"Draco something Malfoy, in all of our years at Hogwarts I have never seen you looking like this. Now I have seen you tired and afraid and angry and disturbed but I have never seen you look like this."

"Lucius."

"What?"

"My middle name is Lucius."

"Oh, okay."

"And how do I look exactly?" asked Draco with a slight edge in his voice.

"You look," Harry looked in his eyes and lowered his voice, "sad." He looked at him with genuine concern and Draco glanced up at him.

"I'm fine."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Uh-"

"Don't answer that. But I know you are not okay and I plan on finding out why. Now I know we are definitely not best friend or anythin' but I guess if I'm going to have to put up with you the whole year we should be sort of friends."

"Fine." Draco finally looked up from his plate and looked Harry in the face. That beautiful, slightly paler, green-eyed face. With those adorable little glasses-

"Draco!" He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? How am I looking at you?" 

"Erm, I dunno, you're just staring." Harry shifted in his seat.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I've got to get to class." Draco pushed his food away and stood up walking out of the Great Hall.

Harry stared after him with a shocked look on his face. He quickly got up too and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" he shouted trying to run after Draco.

Suddenly Draco was out of his sight and he was left standing in the corridor as students began to flood through the halls.

Harry sulked back up to his dorm room. What was wrong with Draco? He decided to skip his first class and turn on his laptop.

He flicked his wand at his curtain and it shut. He opened up his chat and reread the message from the previous few days.

"D.L.M." whispered Harry to himself.

At that moment Draco decided to return to the dorms. Harry made no indication that he knew Draco was there and continued to run his fingers over the initials of his friend repeating them to himself.

Draco listened to him for a moment until slowly backing out of the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and slid up against it taking a deep breath and letting his eyes close. Draco drifted off to sleep right there and had the first good dreams since the war.

\--

Harry rested his head against his pillow until deciding to go to class. Granted, he probably wasn't going to pay attention. Those three little letters distracted his every thought. He needed to know who it was.

Sliding his shoes back on he stood and opened the door. A skinny blonde figure fell at his feet. Draco remained asleep. Harry sighed to himself and bent down to pick Draco up.

"I guess you were tired," he whispered to Draco, who he knew couldn't hear him. Slowly, he laid Draco down on his bed and pushed his blankets up to his neck. He kissed Draco on the forehead and retreated to his own bed, drawing the curtain closed behind him. He supposed class could wait for a few more hours.

\--

**Draco's POV**

Little did Harry know I was awake. I had woken up just a moment before the door opened from behind me. Sure, it was kind of rude to play asleep, but I was in no mood to talk to him.

He was so strong. He just picked me up like that.

Energy coursed through me as his soft lips touched my forehead. 

I just wanted to open my eyes and tell him I was awake.

But I couldn't.

Never.

\--

**Harry's POV**

I opened up my computer and pulled up my chat. A little green dot appeared. He was online. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

 

_Are you there?_

**_Yes, I am. And I'm so sorry. I just don't know if I can really talk to you._ **

_Why? You can._

**_Because if you knew who I was you wouldn't be talking to me._ **

_Yes, I would. Please just tell me._

**_Just think. Because I'll never tell you. Goodbye._ **

_No!_

 

The little green dot disappeared and I threw my laptop aside angrily. I pulled open my curtain and was met with Draco, who was curled up with his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried in them. He let out a small sniffle and took sharp breaths. He was crying. 

"Draco-" I stepped over to him and his head flicked up. His eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. "Are you okay?" He pushed past me and ran out of the door with choking sobs escaping his throats.

"Draco!" I rushed after him down the dorm stairs. In the Common Room eyes followed them both. Draco slammed the painting door in my face. I pushed it open and saw him turn a corner to my left.

I ran after him and didn't stop running until he went in the boys bathroom where we fought in sixth year. I hesitated before sliding through the door. And there Draco was, at the exact same sink in the exact same position. But that time I was not going to hurt him.

"Go away," he said quietly as I approached him.

"Draco, what is wrong?" He turned to face me. His eyes met mine as a tear rolled down his cheek.

" _Just think."_ he whispered. And then he walked away. But I didn't go after him. Instead I watched him leave as his words rolled through my mind.

 

Just think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter in which Harry isn't a complete idiot so I can brainstorm ideas for the next chapter.

_Just think._

Only two words.

Two Syllables.

Nine letters.

And it messed me up.

I went through my whole school day not paying a single bit attention to any of the classes. I simply couldn't figure out what had been upsetting Draco. I arrived to dinner and sat alone on the opposite end of the table as Draco. Pushing my empty plate away I stood and left for my dorm. I threw myself onto my bed and pulled my laptop out closing the curtain behind me.

After snapping it open I checked on the chat with my Hogwarts friend. Nothing. So I did what I always did when I felt alone. I reread all of the messages.

Soon I reached the messages from the past week and closely read them. Then it finally hit me.

_Just think._

Those were the exact words that the mysterious person sent me.

Those were the exact words that Draco spoke to me when he was upset.

_D.L.M._

****

_"Lucius."_

_"What?"_

_"My middle name is Lucius."_

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not realized? While mentally kicking myself the door to the dorm clicked open and a soft pattering of feet lead to Draco's bed. At lightning speed I jumped out of my bed through the curtain and at Draco. In doing so I managed to pin him on his bed with his head at the headboard. My face was two inches away from his. I could just lean forward a bit-

"Potter, get off me," said Draco gruffly but quietly.

"Never." This was my chance. I leaned into Draco and his soft lips collided with mine. He hesitated at first but began to open up a bit. His hands moved to my back as I wrapped mine around his neck. I broke the kiss and stared into his grey eyes. 

"I guess you figured out who I am?"

"Just think." I gave him a soft peck on the lips before rolling to the side and curling up in his arms. 

"Stupid Potter with his stupid scar and stupid hair," mumbled Draco, before falling sound asleep next to Harry.

 

                                                                                 


End file.
